


Look on the Sunny Side

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Monster Tom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Just when Tom and Edd thought they had this whole "turning into a monster" thing figured out, something else had to crop up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter: oviposition, multiple orgasms, monster tom
> 
> this is the most self-indulgent thing i have ever written, potentially the most i will ever write. i'm only kind of sorry

Tom whined and writhed on the couch, clutching his stomach. Edd could sympathize with the pain of bloating, so he reached over to rub his boyfriend’s belly. 

But instead of soft, sore flesh, Edd’s hand kneaded something hard just under the surface of Tom’s stomach. 

“Uhh… Tom…?” Edd asks nervously. 

Tom groans and sits up, legs spasming slightly as he does so. “Yeah Edd?”

“What is in your stomach?” he asks bluntly, worried for his health.

Tom whines again, wrapping his arms around his midsection. “So, you know how ever since that accident with Eduardo’s satellite I change into a monster sometimes?” 

Edd nods, brow furrowing. 

Tom shudders. “Well, whatever that thing is- it must be mating season.”

Edd opens his mouth and shuts it again, lost for words. “So those are…?”

“Eggs.” Tom confirms. “I mean, I'm 99% sure.” 

Edd bites his lip. “Can you… feel a change coming on, or do we need to take you to hospital?” 

Tom shivers again. “No, I'm… Definitely going to change to deal with this.” 

Edd nods slowly, pursing his lips. “Do you want my help?” 

At that Tom lets out a moan that makes them both flush bright red. “Please.” 

Edd nods, and stands from the couch. “Okay, let’s not do this in the living room, yeah?”

Tom shakes his head, arms trembling as he attempts to push himself up. 

Edd scoops him up, one arm under his knees and one under his shoulders, and carries Tom to his room. 

Tom fists his hands in Edd’s hoodie, panting softly in a way that forces all of Edd’s blood south. “Thank you,” he breathes out. 

Edd nods, pressing a soft kiss to Tom’s forehead. “Anything to help you Tom, you know that.” 

Tom shudders, and clutches his stomach again. This time when he groans, Edd realizes the sound isn't just one of discomfort, but stifled pleasure too. 

He shivers at the noise, and deposits Tom on his bed before going back to shut the door. When he turns around again, Tom is already starting to change. 

Edd sucks in a sharp breath, surprised. He was expecting at least a few minutes to figure out what was going on. Tom must've been keeping this under wraps longer than he thought. 

Edd rushes over as Tom’s hands stretch and pop, his ears sharpening to points, horns sprouting from his head. He bares his teeth against the pain, and Edd watches, mesmerized, as they grow into fangs. 

He drops to a knee so he can look Tom in the eye and gently cups his face. “Tom, what can I do to help?”

Tom cracks an eye open and leans into Edd, nuzzling where his neck meets his shoulder. Sharp teeth gently nip the skin, and Edd worries Tom may be too far gone to tell him what to do, but Tom’s voice comes from between the parted teeth, deeper and raspier than normal. 

“Let me breed you,” he begs. “Please, Edd-”

Edd stiffens at the request, feeling his face flush even deeper. 

Tom breaks the silence as Edd thinks with another whine, this time paired with rocking his hips into the air desperately. 

“Okay,” Edd breathes, heart racing. “Tom, can you hear me? I want you to im-”

Before he can even finish Tom is pouncing on him, covering his face with wet kisses as he groans gratefully, his noises becoming more animalistic as his transformation finishes.

Tom’s hands have turned to claws, black fingers ended in wicked points, the palms nearly as large as Edd’s head. His teeth are long and sharp, his tongue tapered and tinged purple where it lolls out between them. 

And at his hairline, two small purple-striped horns have emerged, paired with two almost elfish ears that twitch and flick about. 

Last of all is the tail, black and adorned with purple ridges like a reptile. Edd wonders how that manifests during the transformation and winces in sympathy. 

All of this combined with Tom’s increased height should make him intimidating, if not downright terrifying, but Edd knows he'll be gentle. It won't be the first time they’ve been together while Tom is like this, and Edd hopes- maybe selfishly- that it won't be the last. 

He chuckles and pats Tom on the shoulder. “Alright, I really think the bed would be a better idea.”

Tom rumbles in agreement, scooping Edd up and tossing him onto the bed. Edd laughs as he lands, the tension easily broken.

Tom crawls over him, nuzzling at his jaw and pushing his hands up under Edd’s hoodie. 

Edd lifts his arms compliantly, and the hoodie is chucked to the ground as Tom ducks down to press kisses and short licks to Edd’s chest and stomach. 

The scars under Edd’s nipples are long-healed but still visible, and Tom presses gentle kisses along them that make Edd's head spin. Tom nips at the sensitive flesh, Edd gasping at the sensation. 

He scrambles for the button of his jeans, groaning as he does so. Tom chuckles, the sound rumbling through Edd where Tom’s chest is pressed to his stomach. 

Tom pulls the jeans apart, barely avoiding shredding the zipper, and strips them off Edd quickly. 

Edd sighs in relief, pressing a palm to the damp fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Tom gently knocks the hand away, and Edd barely has time to let out a grunt of protest before Tom has replaced it with the thick flat of his tongue, lapping at the wet boxers.

Edd yelps at the sensation, clapping a hand over his mouth and arching into the touch. Tom grips his thighs, throwing Edd’s legs over his shoulders and pulling him ever closer as his tongue laves against his folds through the fabric. 

“Tom,” Edd whines softly. Tom hums, the vibrations making him shiver. “Tomtomtom-” he repeats, louder as he squirms against his probing tongue. 

Tom pulls back, licking his lips and grinning wolfishly. Edd falls back against the bed, panting. Even transformed, Tom usually indulges him in some foreplay. But already he's pawing at Edd’s underwear, struggling to pull them down without tearing them. 

Edd chuckles weakly and slides them down, kicking them somewhere behind Tom. He sits up and pulls Tom closer, kissing him hard as he undoes the other man’s pants. 

Tom growls into the kiss, shimmying out of his pants and underwear as Edd shoves them down. He starts to pull his hoodie off as Edd does so, but his newly-changed hands and ears get stuck, trapping him. 

Edd laughs and helps him out, gently tugging the hoodie over his head. Tom huffs as his head emerges from the fabric, looking put out over being laughed at. 

Tom lunges at Edd, pinning him to the bed and covering his neck in biting kisses. Edd gasps under the assault, squirming against Tom as he tries to rock his hips up. 

Tom snickers against his throat and pulls back, nuzzling against Edd’s jaw. Edd just whines, gripping Tom’s shoulders. 

Tom takes the hint, and carefully presses one finger into Edd. Edd gasps, rocking down on the intrusion. In addition to being longer than normal, Tom’s fingers are thicker, stretching him wider than one normally would. 

Tom continues to nuzzle at his face placatingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he works a second finger in. Edd blushes to the tips of his ears at the wet sounds that come from between them, but Tom just grinds against Edd’s thigh impatiently, breath coming out in heavy pants. 

Edd shudders at the feeling of Tom’s length, already leaking precum against his skin. Tom’s fingers gently scissor him apart, stretching Edd to his limits. 

“Okay?” Tom croaks out. 

Edd nods, digging his fingers into Tom’s shoulders. “Yes yes yes, please-” 

Tom doesn't waste any time popping his fingers out and lining himself up, slowly pressing into Edd. Edd groans as Tom fills him up, both panting by the time Tom is fully seated. 

Tom presses a wet kiss to Edd’s neck in lieu of words, and Edd nods vigorously, wrapping his legs around Tom’s waist to spur him on. 

Tom pulls out slowly, and pushes back in just as carefully once, and when Edd doesn't make a displeased noise, he picks up the pace, thrusting deep and hard. 

Edd cries out, digging his heels into the small of Tom’s back. Tom kisses him, licking deep into his mouth and humming happily. Edd kisses back just as eagerly, lifting a hand to knot it in Tom’s hair. 

Tom pulls away to suck a mark at Edd’s collarbone, sharp teeth digging into his skin. 

Edd moans again, and pries one of Tom’s hands off his hips to move it between his legs. Tom takes the hint and presses his thumb into Edd’s clit, rolling it under the pad of his finger. 

Edd keens, rocking his hips against Tom’s hand.

Tom lets out a low whine, thrusting faster into Edd and ducking down to bite on Edd’s shoulder hard. 

Edd shouts as the skin breaks, digging his nails into Tom’s back. Tom lets out an apologetic noise but doesn't let go, still bucking hard against him. 

Edd pants, the warring sensations quickly bringing him to his peak. “Tom-” Edd forces out, “Tom- close-” 

Tom rubs insistently at his clit, picking up the pace of his thrusts, tongue tracing the skin under his teeth. 

Edd shudders, and with a few final thrusts, he orgasms, pulling Tom close as he cries out and clenches around him. 

Tom bites down harder, rocking their hips together desperately as Edd moans, long and drawn-out. Tom follows suit quickly, coming deep inside Edd. 

Edd groans at the sensation, feeling warm and full and content. Tom detaches from his shoulder, both of them wincing. 

“Sorry,” he manages. 

Edd lets his eyes fall shut, smiling crookedly. “S’alright.” 

Tom noses against his cheek, making him open his eyes again. “Not done,” Tom reminds him. 

Edd’s eyes widen as he remembers what started this particular escapade, and before he can open his mouth to ask, he feels a strange sensation. 

Something presses against his walls, stretching him even further as it travels through them. 

Tom rocks his hips again, breathing hard. Edd twitches, still overstimulated, but as the egg pops into him, he whimpers, feeling a second orgasm building. 

“How many?” he gasps out. 

Tom shakes his head, not stilling his movements. Edd drops his head back against the pillows, fists clenching in the sheets as another egg stretches him even wider than the first. 

When Tom makes a choked noise, Edd’s head snaps back up, raising a hand to cup Tom’s cheek. “Are you okay?” he asks. 

Tom places a hand over Edd’s, the other still holding his hips. “Feels… weird.” 

Edd nods in agreement as a third egg settles in his womb, beginning to distend his stomach. “Is it like ‘get off to it secretly during alone time’ weird or like ‘we should probably figure something else out next time’ weird?” he asks. 

Tom chuckles, pressing his cheek against Edd’s hand. He winces as another egg passes, but insists, “F-first one.”

Edd’s other hand travels to his clit, the combination of the stretching sensation and the mental image of Tom getting himself off to this sending heat coiling in his gut again. “Agreed,” he breathes out. 

Tom’s eyes widen, and he moans as the next egg moves through Edd with a wet sound. 

Edd gives Tom’s cheek a soft stroke before pulling the hand away, propping himself up to gently bump their noses together. “You're still hard,” he murmurs, eyes boring into Tom’s. “Think you can get me off again?”

Tom whines desperately and nods, knocking their heads before kissing him hard. 

Edd squeaks into the kiss as Tom wraps his arms around his waist and starts thrusting again, the eggs coming with greater frequency as he does so. 

They press against his walls almost painfully when he’s sitting up, but he doesn't break their kiss as he rides Tom and his own fingers. 

He pinches and twists the bundle of nerves carefully, knowing it'll take more to drag a second peak out of himself. 

Tom groans as Edd clenches around him again, assaulted by the array of sensations. The throbbing soreness of his shoulder, the sting of the lovebites on his neck and collarbone, the jolts of pleasure from his clit, and the heavy fullness in his stomach all culminate into a heady sensory overload, and it's all Edd can to do cling to Tom and finger himself. 

Tom sucks in a breath and stills his movements, shuddering. 

“Tom?” Edd asks, concerned. But before he can lean away from where he's resting on the other’s shoulder, Edd feels something unexpectedly large press against his entrance. 

The final egg, or at least he hopes, is nearly fist-sized, and despite its insistent pressure against him and all the previous stretching, it isn't budging. 

Edd feels his stomach churn, and his free hand grips the back of Tom’s neck for purchase. “What do we do?” he asks. 

“Hang on,” Tom murmurs. 

“Tom? What do you me-” Edd is cut off as Tom thrusts up, the pressure against his entrance building. 

Edd yelps, and squirms at the intrusion. Edd is about to ask Tom to wait when the shape finally begins to slide in. Edd whimpers as the stretch begins to border on painful once more. 

Through the haze, he can feel a strange vibration under him. He struggles to focus, and realizes it's… Tom. And he's purring. He blinks, confused, and one of Tom's hands slides around to press against his clit, sending a wave of pleasure through him. 

“Relax,” Tom reminds him. His other hand strokes up and down Edd’s back placatingly, trying to ease the tension from him. 

Edd sucks in a deep breath, and lays further against Tom, trying to let his body go slack. As he does, the egg shifts, nearly past the widest point. He presses a hand to his solid, distended stomach and tries to imagine the final egg settling there, inside him. 

As he does, Tom’s finger flicks against his clit perfectly, and his muscles finally ease, allowing the egg to pass into him slowly.

They both take a relieved breath, and with gentle, sure strokes, Tom slides the egg in along with the rest. 

The familiarity of just Tom’s cock and fingers pleasuring him is enough to finish off Edd once more, and he comes with a sob, fluid and jizz beginning to leak out of him. 

Tom croons sympathetically and stills his movements, letting Edd lay slack against him as he comes down for the second time. Tom gently strokes his back, his thighs, his hips, any skin he can get his hands on that isn't over sensitive, and presses soft, dry kisses along his sweaty skin. 

Normally after an intense round Tom would be layering Edd with praise, but with his transformed teeth and tongue and vocal chords, the best he can do is soft touches and quiet humming. 

Edd pushes away to look Tom in the eyes. “You didn't get to finish again,” he says. 

Tom looks at him, surprised, before letting out a raspy laugh. “S’okay. Doesn't matter,” he insists. 

Edd frowns, looking determined even with his flushed face and glazed eyes. “No, I can-” 

Before he can say anything else, Tom takes him by the hips and lifts him off his slowly softening member, laying him down on the bed. 

Tom moves over to the door, poking his head out and darting to the bathroom before Edd can even make a sound of protest.

He leans back further on the bed, letting himself sink into the soft covers.

Tom returns with two rags, making quick work of the mess now coating the inside of Edd’s thighs. He gives them both a quick wipe down with a damp washcloth, but Edd bats his hand away tiredly. 

“Just get in here,” he mutters, holding his arms out. 

Tom complies, tossing the cloths away and crawling into bed beside him. He cuddles up against Edd without a second thought, tail shifting to lay protectively over his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter: oral sex, praise kink, egg laying, multiple orgasms
> 
> (also, this chapter takes place about a week after chapter 1)

Edd strokes the swell of his stomach thoughtfully. Normally he would've thought being in this state would be his worst nightmare, but the situation is so alien- even more alien than a clump of cells attaching itself to the wall of one of your internal organs to feed off of you- that it doesn't bother him the same way. 

Tom shimmies into bed beside him, back to his human form. “They're starting to get suspicious,” he says. 

Edd sighs. After that night, Edd had feigned sick, saying he had already exposed Tom and didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick, therefore being unable to see his housemates for the foreseeable future. 

“Well it's not exactly peak flu season is it?” he asks, peering at the window into the late spring sun. 

Tom hums and shuffles down the bed, wrapping his arms around Edd’s hips and gently pressing his face against his stomach. 

Edd smiles fondly, stroking a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. This was certainly one of the more bizarre situations he's been in, but seeing Tom so happy made it worth it. 

But a question has been pressing at him, and he couldn't pretend he wasn't curious… “Hey Tom?”

Tom opens his eyes to look up at Edd, raising a brow. 

“Where… exactly were you keeping these eggs, when they were inside you?”

Tom makes a face. “I… really don't want to think about how much this  _ thing _ changes my body whenever it feels like it.”

Edd laughs, jostling Tom. “Sorry.”

Tom smiles, moving back up to kiss Edd. Edd hums into the kiss, opening his mouth gladly. The two stay like that for a long moment, Tom petting Edd’s stomach while the other strokes his back. 

Edd pulls back, dropping a kiss on Tom’s chin before laying back again. “So, should I have kept count of how many eggs there were the other night so I know how many to expect later?”

Tom glances off to the side, looking nervous. 

Edd frowns. “Tom?”

“Well, not all of them are gonna… come back out?” Tom says lamely. 

“What?” Edd asks.

“So, you know how when a chicken egg becomes fertilized, the yolk is the embryo and the white is just nutrients?” 

Edd nods, thinking back to the school field trips to farms out in the country. 

Tom makes an apologetic face. “Well some of those weren't full eggs. Some of them are just… food, for the others to absorb. So they can get. Bigger.”

Edd whines, cupping his stomach. He thinks back to the fist-sized egg that nearly split him and wonders if that's what he has in store for the future.

Tom pets him soothingly. “I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I should've thought about this part-”

Edd shakes his head, sitting up slowly. “It's okay, Tom. Don't beat yourself up over it.” He gently pushes the other back to lie down, cuddling up against him. 

Tom sighs, snaking a hand under Edd to wrap around his back, pulling him closer. 

Edd sighs happily, bringing a leg up over Tom’s waist. 

As they lay there, Edd goes over the night in his mind, wondering if it was something he’d regret when the time came to push these things out of him. 

But instead, he remembers something else that had bothered him that night. He pushes himself up to look down at Tom, who peers at him quizzically. 

“You only got to come once that night,” he reminds him.

Tom chuckles, rubbing soft circles in the small of Edd’s back. “And I said it was okay. You were tired, I wasn't going to bother you with-” 

Edd shifts his weight to the leg over Tom’s waist, moving to straddle the other man. Tom goes pink and shuts his mouth, looking surprised. 

“Well I’m not tired now.” he says. 

“No, but you're-” Tom pauses, blushing deeper.

Edd smirks and seats himself, grinding his hips against Tom’s. “What am I?” he purrs. 

“You're… pregnant.” Tom says breathlessly. 

Edd hums in agreement. “With your eggs?” he presses. 

Tom raises both hands to Edd’s stomach almost reverently. “With my eggs,” he confirms. 

Edd bends down, only slightly struggling to lick into Tom’s mouth with the mass between them. “Let me do this,” he says against Tom’s lips. 

Tom nods vigorously, eyes already going slightly glassy. Edd can feel him getting hard, even through Tom's jeans and his boxers. 

Edd grinds down against him again, making Tom moan and grip at his hips, bringing them together harder. 

Edd pants, feeling his boxers start to cling to him uncomfortably. But the sparks of pleasure spreading through him keep his hips rutting against Tom’s bulge. 

He slides further back, unzipping Tom’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear to his thighs, just enough to allow his cock to spring out. 

Tom sighs as he’s freed, and Edd wastes no time wrapping a hand around his shaft and lapping at the head. 

Tom groans, hands clenching at the sheets as he rocks his hips up into Edd’s hand. Edd chuckles and brings Tom’s head into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. 

Edd uses his free hand to hold Tom’s hips down as he dips lower, slowly taking more of Tom into his mouth. 

Tom whines, hips still twitching up against the hold, panting out, “Edd- fuck, so good.”

Edd moans, pressing down further. He wasn't like Tom, with his nonexistent gag reflex, but Tom’s babbled praise and quiet noises were more than enough to spur him to take Tom all the way, breathing hard through his nose as his lips close around Tom’s base. 

Tom groans, squirming as Edd slowly pulls back up, tongue pressed flat against the underside of his dick. 

Edd pulls off with a pop as he reaches the head, giving Tom a few firm strokes. “Good?” he asks with a cheeky smirk. 

Tom flings an arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. “So good, Edd, please-”

Edd complies, taking Tom back in his mouth and bobbing up and down, cutting Tom off with a choked moan. 

Edd moves his hand from Tom’s shaft to cup his balls, his middle finger sliding back to press against his perineum. 

Tom gasps, rolling his hips eagerly between the finger and Edd’s mouth. 

Edd bobs lower again, nearly choking at the sudden change. 

Tom moans, and Edd can feel as his balls tighten up. That paired with a quiet “fuck-” is the only warning he gets before Tom comes down his throat. 

Edd hums, swallowing once as he pulls off Tom and letting the last few streams pool on his tongue. 

He sticks his tongue out teasingly, letting some of Tom’s cum drip onto his chin. 

Tom groans at the sight and shoves himself up, wrapping a hand around the back of Edd's neck, licking a stripe up his chin and pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Edd lets out a surprised sound, but reciprocates gladly, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

Tom wraps his other arm around Edd’s waist, pulling him back into his lap. Edd sighs happily, cupping Tom’s face with both hands. 

Tom pulls back after a long minute, moving his hand from the back of Edd’s neck to press a thumb between his lips, gently opening his mouth. 

Edd sticks his tongue out again, showing he swallowed every drop. Tom smiles and presses another sloppy kiss to his open mouth before pulling Edd back to lie on top of him. “I love you,” he murmurs. 

Edd smiles. “I know,” he says cheekily. 

They both laugh, and Edd drops his head to Tom’s chest. “I love you too,” he tells him. 

* * *

 

Edd was stirred from a deep sleep by Tom clambering over him and beginning to rush around the room. Edd pushes himself up with a groan, the weight in his belly shifting strangely as he does so. 

“Tom?” He yawns. “What's going on?” 

Tom is throwing blankets and pillows and hoodies into the middle of the room, making a veritable nest of fabric. “It should be time soon.”

Edd furrows his brows. “How can you tell?” 

Tom shrugs, not stopping in his rampage as the pile grows. He arranges the pillows in a semicircle, filling the middle with hoodies before throwing blankets over the entire shape, tucking them in and folding them like it was second nature. 

Edd chuckled and sat up fully, rubbing at his eyes. If he had to be woken up early, at least seeing this made it worth it. 

But then the weight shifts again, and his muscles seize involuntarily. Edd gasps, surprised, and Tom’s head whips around. 

He moves back over to the bed, gently picking Edd up and depositing him in the nest. He strips him of his boxers, petting his thighs soothingly. 

Edd lays back, hoping relaxing again will ease the sensation. But another jolt runs through him, his insides tightening around the mass in his womb. 

He whines, and Tom looks on, concerned. “Is there anything I can do?” he asks.

“Stretch me,” Edd says immediately. “Please-”

Tom nods, gently pressing in one digit. He fingers Edd for a moment before adding another, beginning to work him apart. Edd sighs, letting his thighs splay out and trying to relax. 

Tom’s fingers scissor inside of him as he murmurs, “so strong, it'll be okay, you're gonna do so good,” and other placating phrases that drone into static as another spasm- that Edd realizes now must be similar to a contraction- moves through him. 

Tom works up to a third finger, spreading Edd further. Edd swats his hand away as a new sensation moves through him- the eggs, shifting and readjusting seemingly of their own accord. 

Tom shuffles up to lay beside Edd, stroking his stomach. “Okay, I’m here, you're doing good-”

Edd gasps as the first egg begins to move through him. The last egg Tom put in him was child’s play compared to this. It stretches him so completely Edd almost thinks he can see it under his skin. 

He squeezes, not sure if he's trying to hold it back or just get it out of him, but it continues its unhurried pace, finally beginning to breach his opening. 

“Good, so good baby,” Tom continues, sitting up to watch as Edd lays the first egg. 

Edd can feel himself turning red, but keeps pushing, hoping with every centimeter that slides out of him that this will be the widest point.

After an achingly long minute it finally slips from him into Tom’s waiting hands, who gives it a cursory wipe before placing it on Edd’s other side. “Alright, relax, just breathe-” Tom reminds him. 

Edd falls, boneless, against the nest. “Can't-” he tries. 

Tom gently shushes him, massaging over his stomach, pelvis, hips, and thighs, trying to calm him down. “Can I help you?” Tom asks. 

Edd whines. “How?” he asks, disbelieving. 

“I did some research, because I worried this wouldn't be easy,” Tom explains. “Apparently orgasms are supposed to help with contractions. I don't know if this is exactly the same but-”

Edd groans, tilting his hips up. “Anything, anything,” he begs, “at least just try.” 

Tom nods, shushing again as he slips down, and another spasm rocks Edd's body. 

Tom’s tongue presses against his folds the same moment the second egg begins its journey, and Edd focuses on the pleasure of Tom licking long drags across his lips. 

Edd moans, rolling his hips against Tom’s face. 

Tom buries his face deeper, slowly licking into Edd’s hole, alternating between tracing circles and laying long licks across it. 

Edd whines again and gives Tom's hair a weak tug upwards. Tom nods in understanding and moves his mouth up to Edd’s clit. 

Edd covers his mouth as he cries out, greedily thrusting into Tom’s mouth as he presses his tongue against the bundle of nerves, rolling it as he gently pets at Edd’s hips. 

The second egg moves much faster, taking only a few strong pushes to send tumbling into the nest. Tom detaches, wiping it again before tucking it against Edd’s side.

Edd squirms at Tom’s absence, and begs, “So close, Tom-”

Without a second thought Tom ducks back down and sucks Edd’s clit between his lips, gently nipping at it and flicking it mercilessly with his tongue. 

Edd digs his teeth into his hand, coming with a muffled shout as the third egg slides into place. Tom releases his clit, lapping at his folds, soaking his chin in saliva and fluids. 

Edd pulls him up by the hood of his sweater, kissing him hard. Tom moans into the kiss, gripping Edd’s hips. 

There's a knock at the door and both of them freeze. Tord’s voice comes muffled through the wood. “Thomas, if Edd is too sick for movie night don't you think he's too sick for you to get your rocks off?”

“Tord!” Edd yelps. 

“Fuck  _ off, _ Tord,” Tom snaps back. 

Tord lets out a barking laugh and walks away, shortly followed by the sound of his own door opening and closing. 

Edd buries his face in his hands and groans in embarrassment, but before Tom can open his mouth, another contraction wrenches a gasp out of him. 

Tom curses quietly, and moves back down, massaging Edd’s stomach. “Are you too sensitive?” he asks.

“No-” Edd chokes out. “Fuck, please-”

Tom goes in with his fingers this time, gently rubbing Edd’s clit. “Okay, just breathe,” he murmurs. 

Edd obeys, taking in a deep, shaky breath as the third egg begins to push its way out. 

“So good, keep it coming Edd,” Tom urges, keeping up the steady circles around Edd’s clit. Edd whines, rocking his hips against Tom’s hand while he pushes, shivering as the egg slowly slips from him. 

Tom repeats the same process with this one before placing with the others, gently cupping his hands over Edd’s belly. “One more?” he asks. 

Edd nods. “Think so.”

“Want me to keep going?”

Edd nods vigorously, prompting Tom to chuckle before pressing against the bundle of nerves once more. Edd sighs, grinding against him as the final egg presses against him, stretching him so wide it nearly takes his breath away. 

Tom rubs Edd’s clit relentlessly, and combined with the stretch from the egg Edd can feel himself teetering on the edge of another orgasm. 

Tom leans in, claiming Edd's mouth in a deep kiss, prompting the other to let out a muffled moan as the egg begins to crown. 

“So good,” Tom breathes against his lips, “look at you, stretching so wide for me-”

Edd let out a whine, and as Tom rolls his clit under the pad of his finger one last time he climaxes, his muscles clenching and sending the egg to the floor of the nest. Edd jerks his hips weakly at the sensation, letting his head loll back as he regains his breath. 

Tom scooped the egg up and placed it with the others before laying on the other side of the cluster, kissing Edd’s forehead and stroking his side. “Go ahead and rest, I’ll make sure that fucker stays out.”

Edd chuckles and gently swats at Tom’s chest, not having the energy to tell him off. “This is going to be hard to explain, huh?” he mumbles as he settles further into the cozy nest.

“Oh, just a little.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mlrrormlrror on tumblr, come talk to me about eddsworld or request stuff if you want!


End file.
